


A Slow Day at the Brothel

by hornedqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brothel Owner/Pleasure Clone Shiro, Harems, M/M, Pleasure Clone Shiro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornedqueen/pseuds/hornedqueen
Summary: On days when the weather keeps Galran citizens home from the brothels, what is a humble brothel owner to do except enjoy himself--with his two Shirogane pleasure clones?





	A Slow Day at the Brothel

The imperial cloners had truly outdone themselves. The new Shirogane pleasure model had made brothels across the Galra Empire busier than they had been for some time.

 

Krosak was proud that his little establishment, _The Sweet Peach_ , could boast of maintaining two of these clones, each as perfectly fuckable as the other. It wasn't like he could compete with the rich pleasure houses uptown, which had entire stables of Shiroganes, but having more than one was a signifier. It meant he could compete with the big boys. He needed them, too; he was even considering putting the profits they brought in towards a third, to service all the regulars he had clamoring for them.

 

Then, too, there would be another consideration; Krosak was not above sampling his own wares, and the thought of three Shiroganes in a row, bent over for him, was enough to stiffen his resolve.

 

On this day, however, poor weather had kept most of the denizens of the city away. It would not have mattered if there was a match, of course; watching one of the gladiatorial Shiroganes fight in the arena always had the audience hungry to fuck one of their own. Or be fucked, although that was rarer. Krosak didn't like to criticize his customers’ tastes, but why waste such a perfectly engineered ass, and that sweet submission that they were all cloned with?

 

But there was no match today, and acid fog was still swirling low over the city. It was a slow day at the brothel, and Krosak thought: why not? He might as well make the best of it, and called for both Shiroganes to be brought to his quarters.

 

Anticipation built in his stomach as he climbed up his private staircase to his room. They said that Prince Lotor had a personal harem of Shiroganes, each with modifications and skills that cost a fortune to create, and it was a rare high ranking general that didn't have at least one, but he, Krosak the humble brothel owner, could have his own personal harem, or at least on slow days.

 

Both of the clones were on all fours on the bed by the time he arrived, quiet as mice and their asses raised towards him. The sight was enough to make him instantly hard. Krosak smiled. Clones knew how to please their master.

 

 He went quickly to the first one, with shorn hair, and ran a long finger down the middle of his strong back. The muscles beneath his skin shivered, and the Shirogane whimpered a little, but he didn't otherwise react. Krosak kept running his finger down to the curve of his ass, parting his generous ass. His hole was wet and dripping, the modifications made during the cloning process responding to the slightest touch.

 

Krosak slipped off his belt and trousers. Sometimes he liked to play with them, making them lick and suck and take any punishment he chose to dole out. Today, he was in the mood for something more...straightforward.

 

Without any ceremony, he lined up against the Shirogane's wet hole and pushed in.

 

The Shirogane let out a loud, whimpering cry, sounding as if he had never been fucked before. Krosak purred. They were trained to react like that every time, although they had taken numberless cocks before, in every way, during their time at _The Sweet Peach_. It still pleased Krosak, and he slammed in deeper, exulting in the smooth wet slide and the way the Shirogane's hands clutched the bedsheet as he cried out. He pumped furiously into the clone, feeling the insides squeeze around him perfectly, as if they were made for his cock and his cock alone. A fiction, of course, one created by the imperial cloners, but Krosak was aware it was one that sold well. He ran his hands over the smooth muscle of his back, feeling the clone get wetter and wetter around his cock as he thrust in.

 

Beside them, the second Shirogane, this one with black hair tumbling down to the shoulders, waited patiently, but Krosak could see his ass getting slicker with anticipation, the cries of the first fueling his need. The sight of the two of them, one mewling and desperate beneath him, the other silently waiting his turn to be fucked, sent something hot running through him. He slammed into the clone one final time, grinding his pelvis against the Shirogane’s ass, relishing the way he gasped and shuddered in response to Krosak’s come.

 

He pulled out, leaving the first crumpled into the bedsheets, and turned his attention to the second. The Shirogane was still obediently on all fours, his hair hanging down around his face. Slick from his arousal had trickled down over both thighs, coating them liberally, and was dripping down onto the bed. The little slut had heard his brother-clone getting fucked and wanted some of his own, Krosak thought fondly, and took his cock into his hand.

 

It was already half-hard, and as he rubbed it along the cleft of the Shirogane’s ass, he felt it growing harder. The Shirogane whined between his teeth, and Krosak slapped his cock lightly against his ass-cheek, enjoying the satisfying _thwack_ of skin against skin. He repeated it on his other hand, watching his cock slap against the curve of the Shirogane’s ass, and hearing the repeated whines and whimpers of the clone beneath him.

 

Before long, he was fully hard again. Krosak groaned as he pushed into the Shirogane, feeling him clench and squeeze around him. He gripped a handful of the clone’s hair and pulled, hard, forcing a louder moan out of him. Krosak panted in pleasure, his fingers, tangling through the black and white strands and pushing his head down firmly into the bed. There was a reason that this one was his favorite. The Shirogane cried out, loud even though muffled by the bedspread, as Krosak thrust into him again and again.

 

There was a slight movement to their left; the first Shirogane, his ass still slick and dripping with Krosak’s come, was watching them fuck. His mouth was open, dark eyes slightly glassy. If a customer came in the door now, thought Krosak, he’d get the fuck of his life from that one. That was the wonderful thing about the Shirogane pleasure model: they were always ready to serve.

 

He would have liked to linger, but Krosak forced himself to finish quickly. It was a business day, after all, and there was always a chance that a customer might walk in at any moment. Pleasure shouldn’t cut into profits, after all.

 

He indulged himself by letting the clones crawl over and suck the slick and come off his cock, though. Some things were meant to be enjoyed, particularly on a slow day at the brothel.


End file.
